1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a kit for cleaning phonograph records which includes a record vacuum cleaning attachment apparatus for attachment to a vacuum cleaner for safely removing dirt, dust, grime and chemicals suspended in cleaning fluid without damaging the playing surface of the phonograph record.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Used and neglected phonographs records are found in most homes and can be purchased by audio enthusiasts and record collectors at rummage sales, flea markets, garage sales, used record stores and at popular record conventions where thousands of old records are gathered in one place and offered for public sale.
Most old records have suffered abuse and neglect and have picked up some form of dirt, dust, grease, grime and chemical residue which should be chemically removed for enhanced audio enjoyment. In the course of operation of the inventor's business of selling collectable out of print records by mail, it has become apparent that abused records could be restored to a higher degree of fidelity and listening enjoyment by cleaning the records. The restored records bring a higher price on the market and induce customers to repeat purchases on the basis of confidence that they would get a listenable and attractive looking phonograph record.
In about 1975 an English company, Keith Monks Audio, began marketing a cleaning system for washing and cleaning phonograph records. The machine is a complicated electromechanical mechanism and includes a liquid pump, vacuum pump, power turntable and geared vacuum headarm. The machine is retailed for approximately $1,200.00. The machine is complex with many moving parts which may fail and the price is too high for many audio enthusiasts and small record collectors.
Two other companies have had some success in marketing integrated systems of pumps, vacuum pickups and turntables, but those systems are expensive. The first, the Nitty-Gritty Company offers several models of varying complexity that range in retail price from about $250.00 to $700.00. The other, the VPI Co. also offers an integrated record cleaning system that cleans and vacuums records inside a small console for approximately $350.00.
Other phonograph record vacuum cleaning devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,198,061 and 3,218,082. Also, brush type record cleaners are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,332,050, 2,977,127, 2,296,156, British Pat. G.B. No. 2,087,125A and German Patent DT No. 2922-397.
In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 3,218,082 issued to Taylor, et al. on Nov. 16, 1965 disclosed a "Vacuum Cleaner Attachment For Record Player" which mounts onthe side of a turntable and constantly vacuums the record while it is being played. The disadvantage of the Taylor, et al. invention is that it interferes with the playing of the record by introducing noise when the record is being played. Also, the Taylor, et al. invention must be permanenty mounted on the side of the turntable and therefore cannot be used with existing turntable platters. In addition, although capable of removing dust and loose particles the Taylor, et al. invention cannot remove grease, grime and chemicals from the playing surface of the phonograph record.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,061 issued to Dunn on Apr. 15, 1980 discloses an "Electrostatic-Vacuum Record Cleaning Apparatus" which imparts a static charge to dust and particles on the surface of the record to allow the dust and particles to be removed by a blower/vacuum device. Like the Taylor invention discussed above, the Dunn invention mounts on the side of the turntable. Also, the Dunn invention uses an electrostatic charge, a blower and a vacuum but it does not use cleaning fluid. Its operation is extremely complex and although capable of electrostatically removing dust particles and some loose dirt, like the Taylor invention, it is incapable of removing grease, chemicals, and grime adhered to the playing surface of the phonograph record.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive and relatively simple apparatus and kit which uses an inert cleaning fluid to clean the playing surface of phonograph records and a means for vacuuming the record to quickly and completely remove the dirt, dust, grease, grime and chemicals suspended in cleaning fluid and is easy to use, reliable, adjustable for all sized records and does not damage the playing surface of the phonograph records.